


Underestimation

by lady_alseroen



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_alseroen/pseuds/lady_alseroen
Summary: Lex knew that she wasn't fully human in fact she was only 47% human, 50% of her genetic code was debatable and the other 3% well that was all animal. Really she knew that she should have taken the chopper and flown as far away from the frozen wasteland that just so happened to be one of her most favorite places on the planet. Extremely slow build up romance wise, why? Because Yautja can be thick headed. Updates sparse.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She looked around at the extremely small white room that she was in, it didn’t have any windows in it nor did it have a bed or even a chair all she had was the white hospital gown, a laptop and the floor. She also knew that she wasn’t entirely human, the scientists always enjoyed taunting her with that fact. They had changed her, taken away an extra 3% of her human side and substituted it with animal DNA, they had added 1.5% t-rex DNA and 1.5% Bengal tiger DNA; clearly they wanted a supreme apex predator and they got one.

She had been in the Cyrel Institute since infancy, here she had been taught a lot, and some of what she was taught would make several people blanch at the thought of being taught what she had at such a young age. She had learned to fight and hunt, learned to use her abilities to her gain in any situation, her IQ had had to be heightened for what the scientists had wanted to teach her and so they had done it.

From the moment that she had come into the scientists ‘care’ she had learned to not only block out pain but to not feel it at all, pain had been with her throughout all of her life, she could not even think of a day that she had gone without some level of pain being inflicted on her by the scientists.

Oh, how she hated the smug looking men, wearing their white coats proudly whilst they operated on her and tested her to see if she had learned what they had taught her, they had reluctantly given her a laptop but that was only after she had pointed out that she couldn’t study if she didn’t have something that allowed her to study, and since they wouldn’t let her learn from books (too dangerous they had said whilst she had asked in her mind ‘dangerous for whom?’) they gave her a laptop, they kept giving her parts to make sure that it stayed a top of the line one as well.

What they hadn’t known was that she wrote stories, poems and theories, which a publisher published for her, she also took several of the primary books and turned them into something that the kids would love and they had been a hit as several schools in America, the UK and South-Africa used them to teach, and later she had moved onto secondary books which were also a hit. All the money she got from that allowed her to amass a small fortune that she didn’t use.

As she grew she kept writing but expanded on the type of public that she wrote for, she kept writing for the children when she was a teen but she expanded to write for other teens as well, all her books were loved by one type of person or another. As a result of being locked up in the Cyrel Institute was that she couldn’t sign any books, which meant that she was the number one most mysterious author in the world.

When she reached 18 years of age, she escaped from the Cyrel Institute and made a life for herself, she continued writing when she wasn’t out in the wild but even then she wrote using her experience’s as inspiration.

Her name is Alexandria Ehiztari Woods and she is our guide through the trials that she will face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ehiztari = Hunter. (Basque)


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

As Lex pulled the ice pick out of the glacier that she was scaling her phone rang, making her freeze and hope to God and any other deity that she knew of that it wasn’t them.

“Who is this?” Lex asked cautiously.

“Miss Woods... a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Maxwell Stafford.” Here the male voice paused. “I represent Weyland Industries.”

She almost sighed in relief. “Let me guess; your suing us again?” she asked a bit irritated, the only way that you could tell how she felt was that she swung the ice axe a bit harder than she needed too.

“You misunderstand... I speak for Mr. Weyland himself.” Max replied, Lex was surprised at that.

“What does one of the biggest polluters want with us?” She questioned as she swung the opposite ice axe.

“Mr. Weyland’s interest is in you personally. He’s offering to fund the foundation with which you are associated for a full year… if you’ll meet with him.” Max replied.

Lex paused in the rhythmic swinging of her ice axes for a minute, hesitating, she felt that this was like meeting with the Devil.

“When?” She finally asked.

“Tomorrow.” Max stated.

At hearing that her foot almost slipped on the ice. “I presume you know how bad we need the money…” she began “but tomorrow’s going to be a bit of a problem.” Lex continued then finished with. “It will take me a week to get back to the Civilized World.”

“I told Mr. Weyland that.” Max stated dryly.

“And what did he say?” Lex asked curiously as she pulled herself over the ridge, but the reply didn’t come from her ear piece like she had expected instead it came from in front of her, making her look up.

“He said he didn’t have a week.” Max replied as he ended the call and put his phone away.

Lex sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll come but give me a minute.” She said.

Max smiled a bit when she said that, Lex hauled herself up and onto the flat ground, she stayed still for a second to get used to having her feet fully on the ground instead of the tips of her toes.After that she picked up her gear and packed it all away into her back pack, then she stood and made her way to the chopper that Max was in front of.

Lex fell asleep on the way to the ship with the ‘Scientific American’ magazine open on her chest, it was open on the page with the title ‘Charles Bishop Weyland, Pioneer of Modern Robotics’

Across from her was a Chemical engineer by the name of Graham Miller, he was attempting to take pictures of himself on the chopper but he was failing spectacularly, on the first try he nearly blinded himself and on the second try he woke Lex up accidently when the chopper shook due to turbulence .

“Sorry.” Miller apologised, Lex nods to show that she accepts the apology. “But since your awake, would you mind?” he continued holding the camera out for Lex to take. She took the offered camera and took a picture.

“I’m documenting the trip for my boys so they know that their father wasn’t always boring.” Miller then said by way of explanation he then shows Lex a picture of him and two boys. “That’s Jacob and that’s Scotty.” He said pointing at each in turn when he said their name.

“They’re cute.” Lex said. “Is that your wife?” she asked gesturing to the woman in the picture.

“Ex-wife.” Miller stated with a bit of sadness. “Graham Miller, chemical engineer.” He introduced himself and extended his hand.

“Alexandria Woods, Environmental Technician and Guide.  But call me Lex.” Lex introduced herself in kind taking the man’s hand and shaking it.

“Do you work for Weyland?” Miller asked.

“No.” Lex said. “I split my time between working for a small environmental group and taking scientists on expeditions on the ice. One pays for the other and neither pays very well.” She explained.

“The ice?” Miller asked curiously.

“Antarctica.” Lex said with a small smile.

“Lex!” the co-pilot called. “You and your friend buckle up. We’re going to hit some turbulence”

“Friend of yours?” Miller asked.

 _Is he always asking questions?_ Lex thought with an imaginary raised eyebrow. “Of my dad’s. He trained most of the pilots down here. During the summer, my sister and I would tag along.” She said, it was exhausting to keep up the illusion that she had hidden her true self behind.

“Does she work with you?” Miller asked.

“No. She hates the cold, moved to Florida. If you see her skiing, she’s being pulled by a boat.” Lex said withfond amusement, but there was also a hint of sadness as her sister wasn’t her full sister but her half-sister.

The Co-pilot turns and shouts. “JUST PASSED THE PSR”

“Damn!” Miller cursed.“I wanted a picture.”

“Of what?” Lex asked thankful that the questions towards her had ended.

“The PSR. They should call it out _before_ you pass it.” Miller said in exasperation.

Lex laughed a bit then she explained when she saw the look on Millers face. “The PSR is the point of safe return. It means that we’ve used more than half our fuel so we can’t turn back.”

“But we could still land?” Miller asked then continued. “I mean if something went wrong...?”

Before Lex could say anything the chopper was shaken by severe turbulence. “We could ditch...” Miller looked relieved at hearing that. “But the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes.” She continues.

Miller paled as the chopper continued to shake, then he looked out of the window. “Antarctica.” He muttered.

Two hours later they were onboard the Piper Maru in the cargo bay of the large Ice breaker,Lex looked around and took note of the separation via their areas of expertise, she could see three teams: one was the scientists (Lex, Sebastian, Thomas and Miller) another was the muscle (Max, Weyland, Adele, Verheiden, Connors and Klaus) and lastly there was the drillers (Quinn, Sven, Boris and Mikkel).

Miller, Lex observed, was bouncing around excitedly doing his best to impersonate a pinball, he soon jumps into the cab of one of Quinn’s large drilling machines and starts to press any button that he can.

“Having fun?” Verheiden asked with an eyebrow raised unimpressed.

“First real adventure. Can’t wait to tell my kids about this.” Miller replies.

“This might be fun for you ‘dad’ but for the rest of us, it’s a job. Get off the equipment and go back to the suburbs before you walk us all of a cliff.” Verheiden said scathingly, but Miller doesn’t move as he sees that Lex is approaching but he moves when Verheiden says. “Get off or you’ll be wearing your ass for a hat.”

“Nice team spirit.” Lex said sarcastically.

Verheiden looks at his men, silently asking them if Lex was for real, before he turned to Max and said. “Keep the beakers away from the gear.”

“What’s a beaker?” Miller asked looking at Lex, who sighed.

“It’s what they call scientists out here. You know... beaker? Like in the Muppet Show.” Lex explained.

“Beaker...” Miller mussed before he said “I kinda like that.”

At that moment Max looked around the room to check that everyone was there.

“Welcome aboard everybody! Please. Your probably wondering why this elite team of experts was assembled here? Your host will give you the answer now.” Max said before turning to his boss. “Mr. Weyland.”

Mr. Weyland emerges from the shadows; he nods to Max who starts the projection after everyone is handed a tablet pc, the projection illuminates a section of the metal wall behind Weyland.

“Thank you all for coming. Seven days ago one of my satellites over Antarctica was hunting for mineral deposits when a sudden heat bloom beneath the earth outlined this...” Weyland paused as the screen changed to show the outlines of a building. “The red lines indicate solid walls. Through thermal imaging we’ve generated a rough three dimensional image of the structure. It’s massive... Containing hundreds of rooms, all built around a central core. My experts tell me it’s a pyramid. What they can’t agree on is who built it and when.” Weyland paused to survey the room.

“What caused the heat bloom?” Thomas asked.

“We don’t know.” Weyland replied, as Sebastian looked through all the photos that were on the database.

“One expert tells me that this feature is reminiscent of the Aztecs...” Weyland continues as he gestures to the screen. The screen changes. “Another tells me this is probably Cambodian.” The slide changes again. “But everyone agrees that the smooth side is definitively Egyptian” Weyland finishes.

“Why would anyone build a pyramid out here?” Miller asks.

“Ancient maps show that Antarctica was once free of ice. It’s likely that the continent was once habitable.” Thomas answered Miller.

“Mr. DeRosa?” Max asked.

Sebastian moves closer to the wall examining the pictures as best as he could, whilst also comparing them to one on his tablet. “I think your experts are right.” He declared after a while.

“Which one?” Weyland asked.

“All of them.” Sebastian stated. “The Egyptians, the Cambodians and the Aztecs all built pyramids. Three separate cultures that lived thousands of miles apart...”

“With no communication between them.” Thomas cut Sebastian off.

“Yet what they built was almost identical.” Sebastian finished sending Thomas a look.

Lex observed the photo then the reaction of the scientist. “Meaning what exactly?” She asked.

“This might be the first pyramid ever built.” He said excitedly after he had turned to Lex hoping to impress her.

“Built by whom?”Miller questions.

Sebastian made a considerable effort to contain his excitement. “The master culture from which all others are derived.” He answers leaving the room as silent as a tomb.

“If it could be the first pyramid built, it could also be the last. An amalgam of the ones that came before it. There’s no proof of any connection between the cultures.” Weyland said.

“This photo _is_ the proof.” Sebastian replies looking at Weyland.

“Thank you.” Weyland said dismissively.

“Um...” Miller began. “I can’t tell you who built it but if I could take a sample from it, I could tell you how old it is.”

“Within how many years, Professor?” Weyland asked.

“Actually it’s Doctor. And I’ll give you the exact year.” Miller said also hoping to impress Lex, several other men glared at the two that were making moves on the dark beauty that they had for a guide they all felt extremely jealous that they hadn’t made the first move.

“Well Dr. Miller, I’m offering to put you right next to it.” Weyland replied.

“Where exactly on the ice is this?” Lex asked.

Weyland looked at the dark skinned female. “Bouvetoya Island. But it’s not on the ice it’s 2000ft under it.” Weyland said as the next picture appeared. “Directly below this abandoned whaling station which will serve as our base camp.”

“Mr. Quinn.” Max prompted.

Quinn took a step forward and looked around the room. “Mr. Stafford, you are looking at the best drilling team in the world. We’ll chew to that depth in seven days.” Quinn retorted and his team nodded in agreement, Lex snorted mentally she could use one of her gifts and stand on the pyramids front steps in seconds.

“And add three weeks on top of that to train everyone here.” Lex said.

Weyland looked at Lex and said. “We don’t have that kind of time. I’m not the only with as satellite over Antarctica. Others will be here soon.”

Lex stared at Weyland like he was crazy. “Maybe I wasn’t clear.” She began scornfully. “No one in this room is ready for this trip.” The men that were forming small crushes on her backed away from her at her tone but also felt a little insulted.

“That is why I invited you here.” Weyland replied curtly.

Lex glared slightly at Weyland. “Bouvetoya is one of the most isolated places in the world. The nearest land in a thousand miles away, there’s no help if we run into trouble.”

Silence greeted her statement.

“You’re right, it’s a no man’s land. But the train has left the station, I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship, that this is worth the risk.” He said, Lex looked at the gathered people at the chorus of excitement that showed that they had made up their minds about this, though some of the men agreed only so they could impress the dark beauty.

Lex stood and sighed. “Then find another guide.” And she walked out of the room to her room.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_Lex stood and sighed. “Then find another guide.” And she walked out of the room to her room._

“I spoke with Mr. Weyland, the money’s been wired to your foundation’s account, and the chopper’s refuelling to fly you back home.” Max said from the door to Lex’s room as she packed up her things.

“Who’d you get?” Lex asked curiously as Max turned to leave.

Max stopped and turned slightly. “Gerald Murdoch.” He answered. Lex froze and turned to the door, staring in disbelief at the empty doorway.

It was a couple of hours later that she made it to Weyland’s office on the ship, she knocked when she got there but she entered before Weyland could invite her inside.

“Gerald Murdoch has two seasons of ice time. He’s not ready.” Lex said cutting to the chase.

“Don’t worry about it.” Weyland rebuked.

Lex growled silently. “What about Paul Woodman or Andrew Keeler?” she asked, forcing herself to not show that she was annoyed.

“Called them” Weyland replied.

“And?” Lex asked, getting more annoyed by the minute.

At that precise moment Max entered the room with some paperwork for his boss

“They gave the same bullshit answer you did.” Max replied.

“Bullshit?” Lex asked herself quietly, before she said in a louder voice. “Mr. Weyland, what I told you wasn’t bullshit; if you rush into this, people will get hurt or maybe even die.”

“Ms. Woods, I don’t understand your objections. We’re not asking you to take us up Everest, we need you to take us from the ship to the pyramid and then back to the ship.” Weyland said before sitting back and finished with “That’s it’s.”

“What about inside the pyramid?” Lex asked the arrogant billionaire, her instincts were warning her that she wasn’t going to like the answer.

“You don’t have to worry about that Mss Woods once were at the site we have the best equipment, technology and experts that money can buy.” Weyland responded.

Lex’s eyes narrowed as she nearly lost control over her abilities. “Mr. Weyland when I lead a team I don’t ever leave my team.” She said, it was true when she lead a team they became a temporary pride to her.

“I admire your passion, I wish you were coming with us.” Weyland said sincerely stunning Lex for a fleeting moment.

“You’re making a mistake.” Lex finally says before walking out on Weyland for the second time.

 _I wish I was young and healthy._ Weyland secretly wishes he wouldn’t have minded a woman such as Lex as a wife, he could tell that the male that managed to tame the wild and animalistic spirit that she had would have her full loyalty and devotion, he could also tell that any male that wanted her would have to prove themselves to her before she would even entertain the notion of giving him a chance.

Lex stood on the deck watching the Aurora Borealis that lit up the sky, she thought over what Weyland had said and how he had been feeling, she had kept everything that she was taught in the Institute sharp, she had never truly lost any of the abilities or skills that she had gained. Her head snapped to the side at the sound of footsteps approaching, when she sees Miller and Sebastian she relaxes slightly.

“It’s in the upper atmosphere. Streams of protons and electrons from the Sun are deflected by the Earth’s magnetic field causing a solar radiation storm.” Miller says as he approaches Lex, never giving up in his hope to impress her.

“It’s beautiful.” Sebastian said looking at the Aurora like Lex. “Even the way you describe it, Professor.” Sebastian finishes teasingly making Miller blush slightly before glaring at him for ruining his attempt to impress the dark beauty that he and many other men hoped would lead the expedition.

“Actually it’s Doctor.” Miller corrected again, still a little put out with Sebastian, but then turned to Lex and said. “I agree.”

Lex looked at the Aurora for a moment more before saying. “Shackelton called Antarctica the ‘last great journey left to man’. It’s the one place left in the world that no one owns, that’s completely free.” She said with a touch of longing in her voice then she continued with a smirk. “Me?” she asked innocently. “I’m sort of partial to the penguins.”

“I wish you would reconsider coming with us.” Miller said a bit forlornly. Lex looked at him and smiled a small smile but shakes her head, Miller then leaned in thrilled that he was this close to her and felt a short burst of victory for being the first one to be this close to the Wild Beauty as they had started to call her. “Not for me, obviously. But I think a lot of the other guys really need you.” When he saw the look Lex was giving him he continued. “C’mon don’t make me pull out pictures of my kids again.”

“Your kids aren’t that cute.” Lex replied, with a small smile to show that she meant no offence.

“What if we got pictures of other peoples kids? Would that do it?” Sebastian asked.

Lex smiles and considered her chances against Millers humour and Sebastian’s charm.

“Want my advice?” She asked them after she looked back up to the sky and continued before they could answer. “Stay on the boat.” She knew what was going to happen and she wanted to avoid it if possible.

“Were not staying on the boat.” Sebastian replies with Miller nodding his agreement.

“Guys, the first rule of this job is to not take people to places they’re not ready to go.” Lex explained with a sigh.

“Listen.” Sebastian began. “I was on the next plane to Mexico. My team’s waiting but if Weyland is even half right, this could change history.”

“Weyland is more concerned with making another billion that with anything else.” Lex said then added. “Including your safety.”

“Let me ask you something. You’re here, you know this place. Do we stand a better chance of surviving with you than with a number two choice?” Sebastian askes, and from the look on Lex’s face he could see that they did. “Because if we do and you don’t go and something does go wrong, are you going to be able to live with that?” he asked.

“Ms Woods.” Rousseau interrupted, and Lex turned to her.

“Your helicopter’s refuelled. They’re waiting for you.” Rousseau continued when she saw that she had the other woman’s attention and then she left.

Lex stayed on the deck for a while longer until she makes her decision. Once she made her decision she went to get ready, she knew that she would curse herself severely for this decision later.

When she walks back into the Piper Marus hold for a second time she see that they are preparing to leave. Lex was in full Antarctic gear that she had made herself to work around her unique DNA situation, she also had some weapons that had been designed and made by herself stashed all over herself.

“Move these Haaglunds out.” She heard Quinn yell at his team.

Lex stepped forward to address the expedition.

“I told you she’d stay, it’s my animal magnetism. It’s irresistible.” Miller whispers to Sebastian. Lex glanced at them quickly before shaking her head, he hadn’t even proved himself to her and he thought he had a claim on her, clearly he was a bit senile.

“Everybody.” Lex called out. “Gather round.” She continued once she had everyone’s attention. “It’s my job to keep you alive on this expedition and I need your help to do that, since I don’t have time to train you properly I’m laying down three simple rules.” She said as the rest of the expedition took in the equipment and Rousseau handed out walkie-talkies.

“One: No one goes anywhere alone. Ever.” She began. “Two: Everyone will maintain constant communication. Three: Unexpected things will happen. When they do… no one tries to play hero.” She said, she had been taking in the reactions and feelings of the rest of [the expedition.

“Foe some of us it just come naturally.” Miller joked, gaining a smile from Lex and laughs from a few others.

“Laugh it up beaker. You get scars like this when some ‘hero’ on your team screws up their assignment.” Verheiden said coldly, Miller looks at him and there were no more jokes around him.

“If one of us goes down. We’re all going after them.” Lex said as she looked around. “Understood?” She continued.

“Understood.” Various voices chanted back at her. Once that was done she walked over to the only other female on the expedition.

“Seven seasons on the ice and I’ve never seen a gun save someone’s life.” She said when she saw that Adele was cleaning an automatic handgun.

“I don’t plan on using it.” Adele replied.

“Then why bring it?” Lex asked curiously.

“Same principle as a condom. I’d rather have one and not need it, then not have it and need one. I’m Adele.” The other woman introduced herself.

“Lex.” She replied.

“I’m glad you decided to stay.” Adele said.

Lex smiled teasingly. “Couldn’t let you have all the fun in scaring all these males now can I?” Adele laughed at that in agreement, all the men felt the icy cold hand of fear grip them at the laugh that Adele let out.

A couple of hours later they were out on the ice on their way to the wailing station that would be their base camp, they advanced as quickly as they could on the ice.

Lex looked out at the moon, she was riding with Sebastian; the men had decided to split the women up. She then glanced over to her companion and saw that he was fiddling with a bottle cap.

“What’s with the bottle cap?” She asked.

Sebastian looked up at her before he glanced down at the cap. “It’s a valuable archaeological find.” He replied.

“I can see that.” Lex replied with a smile. Sebastian turns to the moon.

“When I was a kid growing up in Sicily, you know what they’d call a moon that big?” He asked Lex.

She looks at Sebastian and shakes her head.

“La Luna del Cacciatore.” Sebastian said.

“La Luna del Cacciatore.” Lex repeated.

“Brava.” Sebastian congratulated her.

“What does it mean?” She asked.

“Hunters moon.” He replied, Lex snorted mentally _Figures, I’m right in its gaze and I’m an Apex predator._ Lex thought to herself, as she looked up at the moon.

A few hours later they arrived at a ridge were they stopped, Weyland disembarks from his Haaglund soon followed by the rest of the expedition. Around them, the snow was falling slow and steady as Lex moved closer to the edge if the ridge, as she could see more than the others she could see the whaling station and there was no indication that anyone else had been there since 1904, the year that it had been abandoned.

“Take those over a bit further! Connors!” Quinn yelled out. “Hold it guys… Keep the engines running!” he ordered his men.

“Hi.” Lex heard Thomas greet someone, but obviously they didn’t want to say anything.

“Be honest. You’re a little disappointed that you didn’t get a yellow jacket aren’t you?” Thomas asked, Lex shook her head hopefully the one he was attempting to talk to would correct that misconception.

“They give the newbies the yellow jackets so that when you fall down a crevice and die, it’s easier for us to spot your body.” Adele replied curtly, Lex smirked it would take a lot to tie both her and Adele down to a man.

She turned and saw Thomas walk of, she used one of her psychic abilities to see what he thought of her new friend.

 **Lovely girl.** She heard Thomas think, she grinned at that and was that sarcasm that she heard in his mental voice?

Lex turned back to what she could see in the dark she sighed mournfully and directed her eyes forward not looking up as her sight was sensitive, she then prepared a parachute flare gun and fired it sending a flare high into the sky, once it reached a certain height it exploded and illuminated the Whaling station in a glowing red light.

“It’s an abandoned whaling station, according to your satellite imagery Mr. Weyland the pyramid is located directly beneath it.” Lex said as she watched the red light die out.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**  
**

 

_Lex turned back to what she could see in the dark she sighed mournfully and directed her eyes forward not looking up as her sight was sensitive, she then prepared a parachute flare gun and fired it sending a flare high into the sky, once it reached a certain height it exploded and illuminated the Whaling station in a glowing red light._

_“It’s an abandoned whaling station, according to your satellite imagery Mr. Weyland the pyramid is located directly beneath it.” Lex said as she watched the red light die out._

It took them an hour to reach the whaling station, but once there they made their way down what used to be the Main Street, as they walked they illuminated the frozen ghost town with their flashlights, the full humans it was creepy as hell, but for Lex it wasn’t creepy at all, in fact she enjoyed the silence.

“Spread out.” Max said as he glanced around the abandoned station. “We’ll use this place as a base camp.” He continued but paused when he saw that their guide was actually enjoying their stroll through the creepy frozen ghost town. “Mr. Quinn.” He called once he got over the fact that Lex looked quite content in the creepy setting. “Begin drilling operations as soon as possible.” He ordered.

“I’m on it.” Quinn responded.

Lex and Sebastian had made it to the stations Harbour, they saw that a giant black cauldron dominated most of the harbour, Lex estimated that it was 15ft in height and 30ft across, they also saw that one of its four ‘feet’ had been knocked away causing the tank to tilt at crazy angle but that fact that it was frozen stopped it from falling into the icy Antarctic ocean.

“What are these?” Sebastian asked her as he gestured to the whale bones.

“Whale bones… This station was abandoned in 1904, everyone just disappeared over night. It was a big mystery back then.” Lex explained.

“Witch’s Cauldron?” Sebastian asked again but this time indicating the massive black cauldron.

“The ‘Separator’, throw whale blubber in, heat it and separate out the fat. Whale oil was big business back then.” She said as she continued to walk through the station.

“How did they get ships in here?” Sebastian asked as he looked down at the frozen water.

“The station only operated in the summer, when the ice melted but as you know it was abandoned in 1904.”

“How come?” Sebastian asked looking at Lex for the answer.

“Nothing left to hunt I guess.” Lex replied.

Miller walked into the mess hall and see that all of the cutlery and furniture that was in the frozen building was frozen to where it had been left in 1904, he tried to pick up one of the cups but that handle broke off. He then set up his camera with the timer set..

“One for National Geographic.” Miller muttered as he rushed to take up position but he was to slow and he almost blinded himself for the third time on the expedition. The flash from the camera disturbs something that had been taking refuge in the mess hall and causes it to move about.

“Hello?” Miller called out into the semi-darkness of the mess hall, but the movement stops after he called out but then continues.

“Come out of there or… you’ll be wearing your ass for a hat.” Miller said trying to do his best to imitate Verheiden, the movement stops again and Miller knew that he was easy prey, the noise starts up again but louder this time and moving closer to where he was standing.

“Jesus!” Miller yells when something grabs his shoulder, he turns quickly and saw that it was only Lex.

“No one goes anywhere alone.” She reprimanded Miller, as he attempts to calm himself down, but fails.

“There’s something in here.” Miller said.

“I doubt it.” Lex replied, as she looked around.

“Over there…” Miller said pointing in the direction that the noise had been coming from. Lex turned in the direction that Miller had pointed and dropped into a semi-feral crouch, ready for an attack. _Better safe than sorry._ Lex thought as she moved on silent feet with her flashlight raised to pierce the darkness even if she would rather turn it off and move closer in the dark to give her an advantage.

 “Listen.” Miller continued softly and that is when they both hear the sound of movement, from behind a table a penguin emerges.

“For God’s sake…” Miller cursed.

“It’s a penguin.” Lex deadpanned as she looked at the earth bound bird.

“I thought it might be…” Miller said, Lex glanced at the chemical engineer and knew that he hadn’t thought that all. Miller stared at the penguin and the bird stars back, inquisitive and unafraid.

“Careful…” Lex cautioned with a small smirk knowing that Miller really is out of his depth. “…they do bite.” She continued, she turned around when she heard shouting outside and rolls her eyes, as she walks out of the frozen mess hall Miller takes the penguin’s picture, before he too left.

When Lex and Miller are outside they see Sebastian standing there flushed and exited.

“Over here! You’re not going to believe this!” He said, before he lead them around the corner of the mess hall to reveal a large gaping hole in the snow and ice, it was perfectly round about 10 ft across, the rest of the team was gathering around the hole, but parted to let Lex through.

Lex saw that Quinn’s drilling equipment is off to one side not even unpacked yet.

“It’s drilled at a perfect 30 angle.” Quinn said once Weyland and Lex were there at the front of the gathering.

“How far does it go down?” She asked to keep up appearances.

“All the way to the pyramid.” Weyland said as Quinn nods to Sven, who lights a flare and then threw it down the shaft, the flare falls but soon it was swallowed by the darkness they never see it hit the bottom but Lex does.

“How was it done?” Miller asked as he looked at Quinn.

“Thermal equipment of some kind.” Quinn responded after glancing at the scientist.

“Like yours?” Weyland asked with an eyebrow raised. Quinn shakes his head as he glanced at the closest building to the hole, whatever cut through the ice also cut clean through the building, vaporizing wooden beams and metal walls.

“More advanced.” Quinn finally said. “And incredibly powerful, I’ve never seen anything like it.” Quinn admits.

“I told you that I wasn’t the only one with a satellite over the Antarctic.” Weyland said to Lex who rolled her eyes. “Maybe it’s the Chinese… or it could be the Russians. Whoever it is, they clearly have better equipment that we do.” He said in disappointment.

“Listen, whoever cut this sliced through hard packed ice, the building, the beams and metal walls.” Quinn said before pausing to look at the hole again. “We should find out what cut this before we proceed.”

“I thought you were the best?” Max criticised, making Quinn bristle, he had worked hard to be considered the best.

“I _am_ the best.” Quinn stated with a slight glare.

“It doesn’t make any sense.” Lex muttered, and when she saw that the others were looking at her she continued. “Where is their base camp?” She asked.

Quinn looked around and saw that Lex was right there were no signs that any other human being had been there since 1904. “She’s right.” Quinn said.

“They must be already down there then.” Max said as Lex re-examined the hole with critical eyes, but in reality she already knew what had caused this and she wasn’t going to tell as the others would think her crazy.

“No look at the ice. There’s no ridges, nobody’s been down there.” She said after a moment.

“The satellite passed over eleven minutes ago.” Weyland said as he checked his watch. “Get me the data.” He ordered Max, who moved away to do just that.

A couple of minutes later Weyland brought up the thermal image of the pyramid showing them the familiar interlocking square shapes, the red lines indicating the walls of the pyramid and a yellow line that lead straight to the pyramid. 

“There it is. Clear as day.” Weyland stated. “And this time yesterday…” Then he brought up another image, the one that was taken 24 hours earlier, the noticeable difference is that there was no yellow line leading down to the pyramid. “…nothing.” Weyland continued.

“So whoever cut this, they did it in the last 24 hour.” Sebastian said.

“That’s just not possible.” Quinn stated.

“It’s here.” Sebastian began in a matter of fact manner. “It’s done.” He finished.

“I’m telling you there’s no team and no machine in the world that could cut to this depth in twenty-four hours.” Quinn rebuked.

“The only way we’re going to know for sure is to get down there and find out.” Weyland said, and that was all it took to get everyone moving to get ready to go down to the pyramid.

A winch and pulley system was built over the mouth of the hole by Sven, Boris and Mikkel, Miller watches Quinn’s team work he reaches up and scratches his head then he pulled the woollen hat off in annoyance.

 “Put your hat back on.” Lex said as she passed him.

“It itches.” Miller replies, still not putting the hat back on.

“I saw a man lose both his ears with frostbite.” Lex began in a reprimanding tone of voice. “With the ear canal exposed, you can see a full inch inside your head.” Lex smiled sweetly as Miller paled and hurriedly put his hat back on, she then walked away.

“Okay guys!” Quinn yelled. “What’s taking so long? There’s a storm coming!” He shouted.

Lex approached one of the Hagglunds that they had managed to bring down to the whaling station, she opened the door thinking it was empty as she hadn’t checked where everyone was through her gifts, she saw Weyland sitting in the cag breathing in air from a portable oxygen tank when he lowers the mask he begins to cough a bit. To Lex his power and wealth meant nothing now that she saw him in such a vulnerable state.

Both stare at each other for a couple of minutes, before Lex said gently, her maternal instincts awakening and it didn’t matter that Weyland was older than her. “There’s no room for sick men on this expedition.”

“My doctors tell me the worst is behind me.” Weyland said confidently, but Lex could feel the deceit that was pouring of off him.

“You’re not a very good liar Mr. Weyland.” Lex said shaking her head a bit. “Stay on the ship, we’ll update you at the top of every hour.” She continued, Weyland looks at her and wished again that she was a part of his family.

“You know when you get sick, you think about your life and how you’re going to be remembered. You know what I realized would happen when I go?” He asked the strong woman, who shook her head. “A ten percent fall in share prices, maybe twelve. And that’s it, I need this.” He said in a pleading voice.

Lex looks at Weyland and considered what he had said before saying. “I’ve heard this speech before.” She said with a sigh. “My step-dad broke his leg 700 ft from the summit of Mt. Rainier, he was like you.” She said fondly she would continue to wish that he was her biological father, until her biological father proved himself to her. “He wouldn’t go back or let us stop. We reached the top and he opened a bottle of champagne.” She continued with a sad smile. “Had my first drink with step-dad at 14.400ft.”

It’s a memory that she would always carry dear to her heart. “On the way down he developed a blood clot in his leg that travelled to his lung. He suffered for four hours before dying twenty minutes from the base.”

“You think that’s the last thing your step-dad remembers? The pain?” Weyland asked but Lex shakes her head she didn’t know as she had sworn to herself that she wouldn’t look into her family’s minds unless they asked. “Or drinking champagne with his step-daughter at 14.000ft in the air?” he continued

She stared at him for a moment considering his words before nodding her acceptance and closed the door, after silently communicating that he could come.


	5. Chapter IV

 

**Chapter IV**

 

_She stared at him for a moment considering his words before nodding her acceptance and closed the door, after silently communicating that he could come._

 A few dozen members of the expedition were rappelling down the tunnel, with helmet lights illuminating the way, every 20 ft Lex hangs lights off of pitons that she had placed in the ice; the team was followed by several sledges that carried any necessary equipment.

 On the surface Quinn and his team are struggling against the storm that had formed, tents were being uprooted, and it was making covering the equipment extremely difficult.

“Quinn says there’s a storm.” Max said after rappelling down to Weyland.

“Will it affect us?” Weyland asked after he had turned to Lex.

She laughed a bit before saying. “We’re 700ft deep. Quinn could be setting of an atomic bomb up there and we would never even notice.” At that everyone was reassured.

Suddenly a tent is uprooted, it flies past Quinn to quickly for him to catch it, and gets jammed in the winching gear.

Down 700ft Weyland’s line is jerked off tightly and catches the side of the tunnel, smashing the billionaire into the ice, for a second nothing happens making Weyland think that he is safe but then the line snaps and he begins hurtling down the shaft, he’s moving too fast for anyone to catch him.

“Man down!” Sebastian yells. “Lex watch out!”

Lex turns around quickly and saw Weyland sliding down the tunnel, she grabs one of four ice axes that she carries with her and drove it into the ice stopping Weyland form sliding down any further, she knew that had she hesitated for a moment then Weyland would have died, she helped him up and secured his rope again making sure that what happened wouldn’t happen again.

“You ok?” She asked as she worked, Weyland nodded. “Thank you.” She said.

“For what? You saved my life… remember?” Weyland retorted.

“For what you said earlier.” She replied, and Weyland nodded in understanding.

Max grabbed his radio and asked. “What the hell is going on up there Quinn?”

Quinn stood by the winching gear watching as his men work frantically to get the tent out of the mechanism.

“A jam in the winching gear.” Quinn reported.

“Get it fixed right away.” Max replied in a curt tone.

“No problem.” Quinn said then turned the radio off and muttered “English asshole.” Under his breath drawing slight smiles from his men.

The whaling station was in the clod grip of the storm, Quinn has a difficult time making his way through the snow that covers the ground, and all the while he shouts order to his men.

“I told you to get that tied down!” He shouts at Boris. “Get everybody under cover!” He shouts a few minutes later as tents are continuously uprooted by the wind and flung into the air like tissue paper. “Everyone inside!” He yells for a second time. “Move it! Now!” He urges as he moves his men into some of the buildings of the whaling station. “Go! Go!” he yells again.

Nobody notices the spacecraft that passes over head, as its bulk is lost in the storm covered by the flying snow, and any sound that it makes is covered by the howling wind, a moment passes before Quinn looks up but sees nothing as the spacecraft has already passed and leaves only turbulence in its wake.

Once everyone was in the shelter of the whaling stations buildings or in the tunnel leading to the pyramid, it looks as if no one has stepped foot there since 1904, the only sign that there was life was the abandoned winching system with the digital counter still flashing the depth that the team were at, 1.980ft, 1.990ft, 2.000ft they had reached the bottom.

Down in the icy cavern that surrounds the pyramid it’s calm and silent the polar opposite of the surface.

Lex looks around before lighting another flare, shining light on beautiful but surreal sight, they’re surrounded by giant stalactites and stalagmites made from frozen water, everything around them shimmers in the light from the flare, up ahead the passage opens up into the cavern that the pyramid sits in.

There is no telling how big the cavern is, the ceiling is vaulted of far above them not giving them a hint of how far up the cavern goes.

“Let’s get those lights up.” Max ordered.

“Any second now.” Connors replied, as he and the rest of the men worked on unpacking several sets of flood-lights, after unpacking them they attach them to the power cables which are connected to the generators on the surface.

“I don’t understand…” Weyland says as he looks around the cavern, breathless from the decent. “No equipment, no sign of another team.”

“Well this tunnel didn’t dig itself.” Max replied.

“We have power!” Connors yelled cutting of whatever Max was going to say next.

“Let’s light her up!” Max yelled in response, then as one multiple beams of powerful flood-lights illuminate the cavern, Lex had to shield her sensitive eyes for longer than the rest of the team, she growled lowly at not being able to see, but when she can her annoyance flees and in its place is awe, she may have seen it in her visions but seeing it in her mind and in real life are two different things.

The pyramid towers above them beautifully, the stone steps were covered by blue ice crystals and were lined with statues of beings that were clearly their gods. Lex turned to Weyland once she had gotten over the sight of the pyramid. “Congratulations, Mr. Weyland. Looks like you’ll be leaving your mark after all.”

Weyland share a smile and a look with the dark skinned woman, despite being breathless he turned to the rest of the team.

“Thank you all for this.” He said before pausing to take a breath. “Let’s make history.”

Back on the surface Quinn and his men are inside several of the buildings and all hear a primal battle cry that is issued by something before it is taken by the wind.

Back underground the team make their way up the stairs and into the entrance hall of the pyramid that is halfway up the stairs, once inside Lex illuminates a section of the wall and sees a Predator and an Alien locked in combat, she glances down at her watch and takes in the reading that it is showing her and the time comparing it to the vision that she had received.

“I recognize the Egyptian.” Lex hears Thomas say. “But not the other two.”

“The second line is Aztec, pre-conquest era. The third is Cambodian, looks like a mixture of Bantu and Sanskrit.” Sebastian said as he examined the wall. “Impressed?” he asked Lex when he caught her looking at him.

Lex smirked slightly and said “Maybe.” Causing the other men to glare at the Mexican Professor.

“Then you were right, the pyramid does contain all three cultures?” Weyland asked.

“That’s what it looks like.” Sebastian replies still looking at the wall. “This goes against every history book that’s ever been written.” He continued.

“…You may… choose… to enter. Those who choose may enter.” Thomas translated slowly.

“It’s like an ancient welcoming mat.” Miller said of to the side as he looked around the huge entrance hall.

“Who taught you to translate?” Sebastian questioned Thomas unimpressed.

“Funny, he looks just like you.” Thomas replied uncaringly getting a laugh from Lex at the mini argument that was going on between them.

“It’s not ‘choose’, partner.” Sebastian rebuked “It’s ‘chosen’.” He corrected, as he continues to examine the writing. “Only the… chosen ones may enter.” He says lowly.

Verheiden is the first one to step into the pyramid, stepping on an ornate tile that sinks slightly into the ground that no one but Lex notices, making her close her eyes and whisper “So it has begun.” Knowing that it was a trigger.

Deep in the pyramid in a chamber that hasn’t been active for 100 years, there’s a pool filled with a substance that is similar to liquid nitrogen, chains of vast durability and strength run from the ceiling into the pool, the tile that Verheiden stepped on activates the machine, and it begins to raise a massive Alien Queen from the pool, she is covered in a thin sheet of ice.

She is connected to the machine via a complex web of pipes and tubes that pierce her body in several places, as she is raised it is revealed that she is shackled to the machine as everyone of her limbs are restrained, her ‘crown’ has been pierced several times and now has chains running through the holes that were created by the piercing.

Minutes pass before she begins to awaken, she flexes any limb that she can, as soon as she has woken up enough arches of electricity begin to hit her, making her begin to produce eggs that are put on a conveyor belt and taken from her to another room, she lays a single egg every 15-20 seconds, we are now able to understand that this chamber was built to service the Alien Queen.

When the Massive Alien matriarch sees that her eggs are being taken from her, she starts to strain against her restraints but it is useless, in the end she settles for a scream of frustration.

Back with the team Lex hears the Alien Queen scream out her frustration, she turns her attention to the future to see if it was possible to avoid what she knew was going to happen but she see that there is no way out of what will happen.      

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Sebastian mutters. “The hieroglyphics look to be some kind of hybrid language… Containing both Aztec and Egyptian characteristics.” He continued.

Miller was near a stone running a spectral analysis. “This reading says that these stones are at least 10.000 years old.” He reports after checking the reading again.

“That’s impossible. Check it again.” Sebastian said looking at Miller.

“I already did.” Miller said as he too looked at Sebastian.

Lex had been listening to the conversation with half an ear, as she was concentrating on dropping small strobe lights behind her, she then realizes that Sebastian was watching her.

“They’ll burn for six hours, we’ll be able to find our way back” She explained and he nodded.

Lex lead the team into what she knew was the sacrificial chamber, the room had a vaulted ceiling with bizarre imagery etched onto the walls, in the room there were seven stone slabs that had a mummified cadavers on each one.

“These are…?” Weyland asked as he gestured to the slabs.

“Sacrificial slabs.” Sebastian replies absently as he looks around the room.

“Just like the Aztecs and Egyptians. Whoever built this pyramid believed in ritual sacrifice.” Thomas said.

“It’s almost perfectly preserved.” Miller said as he studied one of the skeletons.

“This is where they offered the ‘chosen ones’ to the gods.” Thomas explained for the ones that didn’t know.

“Those that were chosen would lie here.” Sebastian said as he circled one of the slabs not noticing that he had everyone’s attention. “They weren’t bound or tied in any way. They went to their deaths willingly. Men and Women, it was considered an honour.” Sebastian finished once he saw that he had Lex’s attention.

“Lucky them.” Lex said before she runs her fingers around a circular, bowl like indentation that was at the base of the slab. “What’s this for?” She asked to keep up appearances.

“Some think it’s were the heart was placed after it was torn from the body.” Sebastian explained.

  Weyland’s flashlight illuminate a grate on the floor, Max strikes a flare and drops it through one of the holes in the grate, it falls for a while until it hits something.

“What have you found Max?” Weyland asked as he approached the dark skinned man

“It’s a shaft to another level, looks like another room down there.” Max reported, Weyland turns and the beam of his flash light hits a huge pile of human bones, many of the skeletons were still intact.

“There must be a hundred people there.” Weyland said as he looked at the pile of bones.

“At least.” Max corrected quietly as he too stared at the pile, the others clusters around the mountain of bones.

Thomas examine the hieroglyphics written for a moment before translating them. “They gave their lives… So that the hunt may begin.”   


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

__

_Thomas examine the hieroglyphics written for a moment before translating them. “They gave their lives… So that the hunt may begin.”_

“What happened here?” Adele asked, as she examined the ribcage of a skeleton and saw that a hole had been punched through the bones.

“It was common in ritual sacrifice to take the heart of the victim.” Thomas said.

“That’s not where your heart is, besides it looks like the bones were bent straight out. Something broke out of this body.” Adele said and saw that everyone reacted to what she had said, all except Lex who moved to her side and saw that her friend had been right.

“Incredible. The entire skull column removed in one piece.” Miller said as he holds up his find for everyone to see. “The cleanness of the cut… remarkable. Straight through the bone, no abrasions.” He continued.

“Did you hear that?” Lex asked as she turned around checking every door way that lead to the chamber.

The entire team looks around and then turn to Lex, Sebastian and Thomas are a part from the rest of the team a noise startles them, it’s nearly imperceptible but it’s there.

“Air… moving through the tunnels.” Miller said.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Sebastian replied as he moves forward, cautiously edging his way toward the source of the noise, the team shines their flashlights, the beams of light cut through the gloom like lasers as they illuminate the chamber. Sebastian casts multiple shadows on the walls around him, if anything the lights are making it even creepier. Miller starts to handle the spinal columns that are hanging from the wall.

“Be careful with that.” Sebastian said to Miller; Sebastian has to crouch in order to reach the back of the chamber as the ceiling slopes down dramatically, everything around him was claustrophobic and dark, something then falls from the ceiling and lands on Sebastian, who freaks out and throws it away from his face.

Lex spotted it on the floor not that far away from where Sebastian was, she approached and knelt down next to it and saw that it was a creature that had multiple legs and a long tail.

“Whatever it is, it’s been dead a while the bones have calcified.” Miller said as he examined the Alien facehugger.

 “You must have dislodged it from a crack in the ceiling.” Lex said, as she looked up.

“No idea how long it’s been here but the temperature has kept it preserved, looks like some kind of scorpion.” Sebastian said as he looked at the creature.

“No.” Lex said as she shook her head. “Climate’s too hostile for a scorpion.” She explained when the others looked at her.

“Ever seen anything like it?” Sebastian asked Lex as she turns the facehugger over in her hands whilst she studies it, she knew what was going to happen but if she told them the truth then they wouldn’t believe her, so she shook her head.

“Maybe it’s a species that’s never been discovered.” Sebastian continued, as Lex looked at the facehugger again.

“Maybe.” Lex said as she set the frozen Alien reproducer down and stood up, she shone her flashlight down another passageway, now that they were inside the temperature was much warmer, so she took of her jacket. “The ambient temperature in here is a lot warmer than ground level, so you can take off your jackets.” She said.

The others all remove their jackets grateful to be able to get out of the confining and restrictive garment.

Weyland turned to Max and said. “Time to move on. Let’s move to that lower room Max.”

“Time to move out everybody. Ms. Woods?” Max asked as he gestured for her to take the lead; Sebastian, Miller, Weyland and Connors follow Lex down a tunnel, Max stayed behind momentarily.

“You stay here.” Max said to Thomas. “Rousseau, stay with him, and keep a team with you.” He then turned back to Thomas and said “Catalogue everything.”

“Let’s go.” He said to everyone.

Max then leaves the room and joins the others, Thomas takes out his digital video camera.

Back on the surface Klaus was keeping watch, the storm hadn’t lost any of its potency which meant that he was huddled by one of the walls of the mess hall trying to stay out of the worst of it.

In the distance he spotted a figure emerging from the storm, he raised his Desert Eagle and points it at the figure.

“Hold it right there, identify yourself!” Klaus yelled above the raging storm.

“It’s…” The figure stops when he saw that he was staring down the barrel of the biggest handgun in the world. “Quinn!” the figure continued and then takes of his hood and mask so that Klaus could see his face, Klaus lowered the Desert Eagle. “What the hell are you doing?” Quinn asked.

“Following orders, Weyland wants this area secure.” Klaus responded.

“From who?” Quinn asked incredulously.

“Claim jumpers, the Russians, the Chinese… another corporation. Anybody out there.” Klaus responded.

“Trust me, there’s nobody out there.” Quinn said before he continued struggling through the storm to check on the equipment and ensuring that everything was tied down correctly.

The mess hall was the closest structure to the mouth of the mouth of the tunnel, the wall were groaning under the strain of the storm, Sven and Boris were huddled around a camping stove, boiling water for tea, at the back Mikkel was working on a space heater.

“When are you going to get that heater started?” Sven asked as he watched Mikkel work.

“It’s coming… its coming.” Mikkel muttered as he was finishing up.

Outside Klaus sees something in the depths of the storm, as it got closer he could see that it was a flickering humanoid shape given away by the flurries of snow.

“Quinn?” Klaus called out, but the shape kept moving, a moment later it was joined by another shimmering figure, they were heading for the mouth of the tunnel, and Klaus saw that that put them right in the path of the advancing figures.

“Quinn?” Klaus called again as he raised his Desert Eagle and takes aim, seconds later he has one of the figures in his sights.

The sound of a gunshot startles everyone inside the mess hall, they hear another, at that they all shot up and grabbed the weapon that was closest to them.

“Mikkel!” Sven called. “Get on the radio! Now!”

The door was blown open suddenly but they see nothing entering but a flurry of snow, every man takes aim.

Taro entered the building and looked around at the Oomans that were inside, he hits one of the Ooman sending him crashing to the ground, the force of the impact breaks his neck, a moment later he was in front of another and lifting him up off of the ground, the Ooman then starts to make gurgling noises.

After he had impaled him with his wrist blades once the Ooman died Taro retracted his blades, he then notices the green light that is trained on him; he turns to last Ooman in the room and threw his combi-stick at the Ooman impaling him, the force of the throw slammed the Ooman against the wall and pinned him there, his feet hanging six inches of the ground. Taro watched as the Ooman stared at his weapon, which was protruding from the man’s chest, in his last living moments.

Quinn runs towards the mess hall when he heard the sound of a gun being fired, he arrives at the entrance to the mess hall in minutes.

“What’s all the…” Quinn began to say but cut himself off when he saw that the room was devastated, then he spots the bodies that were hanging from the rafters of the building, he tries to speak but he can’t, then he saw a shimmering figure moving towards hi, it was humanoid but not human.

The sound of metal on metal brought Quinn’s attention downwards slightly until he sees twin blades, their razor sharp edges were covered in the steaming blood of dead men. Suddenly a spear appears from nowhere, said spear was heading straight at him, Quinn ducks out of the mess hall slamming the door in the process, the spear cuts through the door and his arm, he knew that he had only bought himself a few seconds and he uses them to run.

Quin stumbles through the storm before he suddenly ran into something, he looked up in shock to see a dead body, that body was what was left of Klaus once he got over the sight he noticed three more bodies all pf them were strung up by their ankles swaying in the wind, his entire team is dead.

Quinn sees Klaus’ gun half buried in the sand, he quickly reached for it as he brought it up to aim the humanoid that had killed his team appeared out of thin air; the humanoid knocked the gun out of his hand.

Taro followed the Ooman that had run after he had thrown his ki’cti-pa at him, as he followed the Ooman he saw him pick up one of their primitive weapons making him huff before he knocked said weapon out of his hand, he prepares to fight this Ooman.

Quinn looks around frantically before he spotted a pipe buried in the snow, he dives to pick it up, after he had the pipe in his hand he charged at the humanoid but it swats it away as if it were a feather then proceeded to backhand him making him fall to the ground hard, stunning him, but he won’t surrender so he begins to pick himself back up but as he was the humanoid stepped on his leg.

Taro watched as the Ooman male tried to pick himself up he raised his foot and stepped on the males leg breaking it, the Ooman screamed in pain, he then kicked him in the ribs sending the Ooman into the air and down into the depths of the tunnel, as he slid down the tunnel.

Range and Scar approached where he was standing at the mouth of the tunnel, the three let out their own battle cries, he brought up his wrist computer and saw that the homing signal was still strong before they began descending into the tunnel all the while they prepared themselves mentally for what was to come.

Quinn slid down the tunnel gaining speed by the second, he tries to grab at the icy walls of the tunnel but he could not find any perches, so he tries to grab the cabling of the winching system when that fails he takes out the ice axe that Woods insisted everyone carries, he thanked God that he had listened to her, he strikes the ice making shards of said ice spray everywhere.

Back in the pyramid the beams from the flashlights cut through the darkness as they entered the room beneath the sacrificial chamber, Lex checked her digital compass before she looked up and said. “We must be directly beneath the sacrificial chamber.”

After she said that she noticed a small glow coming from the other side of the chamber, the glows origin was the flares that Max had dropped, the team looks up and notice the shaft that connects the chamber that they were in to the sacrificial one.

“We’re at the heart of the pyramid.” Sebastian said as he looked around.

Lex had seen the sarcophagus but she shone her light on it anyway, the others followed her lead, the others all saw the sarcophagus that was in the centre of the room, it was 15 ft long and 4 ft wide, the ornate room was lit up by flares that were in every corner.

Sebastian moved closer to examine the sarcophagus. “Some kind of sarcophagus…” He muttered. “Egyptian in design. These were built to protect the dead in their journey to the afterlife.” He finished.

Weyland ran his hand over the ancient coffin. “Max, Verheiden. Open it.” He ordered. The indicated men move to opposite sides of the sarcophagus, they push as hard as they could, but nothing.

“Excuse me…” Sebastian began, Max and Verheiden take a step back to let the scientist do their jobs, Sebastian moves closer and bends over the sarcophagus, and uses his flashlight to illuminate three dials that were inlaid into the stone.

“What is it?” Lex asked as she moved to stand at Sebastian’s side.

“Some kind of combination lock.” He replied in deep concentration, before he knelt by a line of pictograms and hieroglyphs that ran around the edge of the stone slab and studies the design. “This is The Long Count…” He said but explained when he saw the blank look on the faces of some of his companions. “The Mayan calendar. Days, months and years.” He then glanced between the hieroglyphs and the combination lock. “This must be the combination lock.” He mutters as he stood up again.

He then re-illuminated the three metal dials on top of the sarcophagus again. “Days… Months… Years…” he continued.

“But what date?” Lex asked, even if she already knew the answer.

“The dials are set for…” Sebastian said before he paused to translate date, “1904” he continued then he rechecked the hieroglyphics not believing what he was seeing. “Exactly 100 years ago.”

“Someone opened this a hundred years ago?” Lex asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sebastian smiled at her in that knowing way of his. “Only one way to find out.” He said before he turns the first dial on top of the sarcophagus, it moves easily he then glanced at Lex. “What’s today's date?” he asked.

“October 10th.” She replied after checking her watch.

“10… 10… 2004.”He muttered as he spun each dial.

Weyland looked at the sarcophagus then at Sebastian. “You sure this is going to work?” he asked doubtfully.

“I don’t know.” Sebastian responded truthfully. As the tension grows, he spun the last two disks, everyone, except Lex, was stunned when the sarcophagus opened under its own power, all react as the lid finishes opening and slides to a halt, the interior was dark, there was no way that you could see inside without peering dangerously over the edge.

Sebastian cautiously approaches the edge with Lex, both peer inside. “Take a look at this.” Sebastian said before the others begin to crowd around the sarcophagus and saw that it held three futuristic looking guns of alien design. “The master culture.” Sebastian continued ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Ki’cti-pa = combi stick or spear (Yautja language)  
> Oomans = Human's


End file.
